


Sonic RE:Forces

by Perni



Series: Ordinary Days [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, As much as everyone says it is the Avatar is not an OC, Canon Archie Sonic comic characters will be here, Gen, Rewrite, first work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perni/pseuds/Perni
Summary: Hi! As this says, this is my first work in this Sonic fandom, and BOY I hate this game. So much that I had to rewrite this cuz christ so many awful things (key one: WHAT HAPPENED TO CHAOS???). I'm estimating that this'll be 30 chapters, but I could be completely wrong and this is actually 20 chapters; I'm just giving myself an idea of how long I think this might go.Rewriting this is such a pain because as I kept writing this, I realized that if I was going to write from the Avatar's (everyone calls him Gadget and I accidentally called him a fox oops) POV then we were going to make it like a self insert. And man I hate it, but I want to develop the guy. (The whole relationship is actually just Gadget and how he deals with Infinite (that'll come another day).)This willnotcut into IDW's canon, as I 1) like where that's going 2) HEY NEO METAL SONIC MY FAVORITE VILLAIN! & 3) Idk where they'll be taking the story. So that'll be left alone.Some canon things (thus the divergence) will be different, and as for the comic appearances? I might add the dragons, but for some of you who read the older ones, you might see Arachne, a certain Acorn, and others in there. I know that I can't do everyone justice (quote: This is My First Work in this Fandom & I've never written a Sonic character in my life), and I apologize for that, but please stay with me on this first-rewrite project. A little thing: I'm thinking of making this a bit of a sequel to Chronicles (who remembers that game?) due to how the game sort of ends perfectly to link into Forces, but that won't be mentioned.Anyways, here's the prologue, and hopefully Chapter 1 will come out within the week!





	Sonic RE:Forces

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! As this says, this is my first work in this Sonic fandom, and BOY I hate this game. So much that I had to rewrite this cuz christ so many awful things (key one: WHAT HAPPENED TO CHAOS???). I'm estimating that this'll be 30 chapters, but I could be completely wrong and this is actually 20 chapters; I'm just giving myself an idea of how long I think this might go.
> 
> Rewriting this is such a pain because as I kept writing this, I realized that if I was going to write from the Avatar's (everyone calls him Gadget and I accidentally called him a fox oops) POV then we were going to make it like a self insert. And man I hate it, but I want to develop the guy. (The whole relationship is actually just Gadget and how he deals with Infinite (that'll come another day).)
> 
> This will _not_ cut into IDW's canon, as I 1) like where that's going 2) HEY NEO METAL SONIC MY FAVORITE VILLAIN!  & 3) Idk where they'll be taking the story. So that'll be left alone.
> 
> Some canon things (thus the divergence) will be different, and as for the comic appearances? I might add the dragons, but for some of you who read the older ones, you might see Arachne, a certain Acorn, and others in there. I know that I can't do everyone justice (quote: This is My First Work in this Fandom & I've never written a Sonic character in my life), and I apologize for that, but please stay with me on this first-rewrite project. A little thing: I'm thinking of making this a bit of a sequel to Chronicles (who remembers that game?) due to how the game sort of ends perfectly to link into Forces, but that won't be mentioned.
> 
> Anyways, here's the prologue, and hopefully Chapter 1 will come out within the week!

The day that marked the return of the dreaded but short-lived Eggman Empire was completely unremarkable. Perhaps it was why no one was fully prepared for his incoming invasion.

 

That day was a cool summer Sunday - your average kind of weather for summer. Most were relaxing, enjoying cool breezes in the decently-warm summer air. No one suspected anything bad to happen; why would  _Eggman_ want to attack anyone on such a good day? He could be relaxing and eating an ice cream cone like most were doing; he's human, right?

 

He was. Mostly. Except he was all the way in Green Hill Zone, taking the normally neutral zone as a part of his Empire. Despite Eggman's bold takeover, no one bat an eye; no news coverage and no shocks or surprises. Everyone knew - or thought - Sonic and his friends would take him out as always. Another day and a job well done, right?

 

**Wrong.**

 

Not only did Eggman take over Green Hill Zone - and Sonic & co no where to be seen - but he also took Chemical Plant back from GUN control and made Green Hill Zone to Sandy Hills - an action which made people scratch their heads in wonder and fear. Mirage Saloon, a ghost town and sham of what it was before, rose once more, especially in criminal activity. Bounty hunters began to roam the area, each taking their work from either GUN or Eggman. The mayor of New Mobotropolis was kicked out of his seat and replaced by Eggman, who began to rebuild the place in his own image; however, he refused to let the man or his human assistant leave. Old GUN and Eggman bases were retaken and refurnished.

 

Some months later, several successful pushes with heavy losses against Eggman's advancement, and two close calls later, the Doctor decided that he had enough playing around. To everyone's shock, Perfect Chaos came back with a vengeance and flooded Central City; at the same time, Angel Island was raided for the Master Emerald. Although the raid was unsuccessful, it showed Eggman's power and intelligence as well as his madness; who would be as mad as to bring back a failed project from years ago? The Chaos Emeralds were no where to be seen, leaving many to speculate that he had all seven on him. To top that hell off, the man claimed that he was rebuilding the Death Egg, though that has yet to be confirmed.

 

Amidst this hell came the return of the famed Freedom Fighters, a team of teen Mobians that disbanded years ago once the first Empire had fallen. They assisted the growing Resistance, which was becoming desperate for members and was accepting anyone who joined, no matter their ethics.

 

And that inspired Gadget the Wolf here to join the Resistance. Because who could say no when their hero in their shining splendor leaned down with a smile on their face and whispered greatness if they joined?

**Author's Note:**

> "They really should've added a disclaimer on the amount of lens flare they had on that ad. Damn, I think I got blinded by something worse than Sonic and Eggman's ego combined. Could you even _see_ the Freedom Fighters?"
> 
> \--
> 
> And immediately we head into Gadget the Fox's story! Er, the Wolf. Again as stated, Chapter 1 will hopefully come out by the end of this week.


End file.
